El Pijama De Nami
by gasaiy445
Summary: Voltee para responderle algo que olvide apenas la vi. El pijama de esa mujer es impactante. Nami despeinada, enojada y en poca ropa es la mejor combinación (Las braguitas rosadas de nami llevan a zoro al limite. alerta: lemon fuerte, lenguaje fuerte, buena historia si buscas fantasear un rato)


EL PIJAMA DE NAMI !

Buenas !

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del maestro Eiichiro Oda. Disfruten !

El Pijama De Nami

.

.

.

.

-995, 996, 997, 998, 999, y 1000!- No hay nada mejor que entrenar en la cubierta del merry al amanecer, todos duermen y nadie me molesta. Realmente no se porque pero a las 3:00 am es cuando tengo mas energía -Bien! Ahora 1000 abdominales.

Sentí que La puerta del cuarto de las chicas se abrió violentamente a mis espaldas

-porque no te vas a entrenar al fondo del mar y así me dejas dormir en paz- me grito nami.

Voltee para responderle algo que olvide apenas la vi. El pijama de esa mujer es impactante. Nami despeinada, enojada y en poca ropa es la mejor combinación.

-no tienes frío ?- dije mirándola de los pies a la cabeza deteniéndome en su pecho, no llevaba sostén. Ella me miro confundida hasta que se observo así misma.

-pervertido- chillo avergonzada de su descuido antes de irse azotando la puerta tras ella, dejándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios y emocionado en otra parte. La verdad es que ella me prende como nadie.

Después de la imagen que nami me regalo quede tremendamente des-concentrado. Me tire al piso con la intención de seguir mi ejercicio pero me vi interrumpido nuevamente por la misma persona ahora decepcionantemente con demasiada ropa encima.

Yo seguía tirado en el suelo siguiéndola con la mirada para finalmente detenerse frente a mis pies con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido.

-que paso con las braguitas rosadas ?- pregunte en tono burlón. Mientras me sentaba con las piernas cruzadas.

-maldito!- gruño llena de rabia. me prepare para recibir un golpe de su parte pero en vez de eso cerro los ojos y respiro profundo para luego sentarse a mi lado. Suspiro cansada.

\- te gustaron mis bragas ?- me pregunto con voz suave y ronca al tiempo que apoyaba ambos brazos en mi hombro. Con solo esas palabras reviví lo ocurrido hace unos minutos, su cabellera alborotada, sus pechos perfectamente marcados por esa delgada camisa blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo y ni hablar de la mentada braga. mantuve la vista al frente para no mirarla a los ojos y poder controlar mis ganas de arrancarle la ropa.

No respondí nada. Pues mis pensamientos no me dejaban hablar. Ella se desespero de mi silencio, se ubico de rodillas tras de mi apoderándose de mi espalda desnuda, paseo sus manos por mi cuello y hombros. recorrió torpemente mis cicatrices lo que me sumió que un trance placentero y excitante. Mi respiración se acelero, se que ella lo noto pues termino por Enredar sus brazos en mi cuello. El aire huele a ella, Respiro su enloquecedor aroma. simplemente Ya no puedo organizar mis ideas. Contrólate, contrólate, contrólate. Me repetía a mi mismo.

-puedo modelar mi pijama para ti, si me lo pides.- dijo rozando mi oído con sus suaves labios. Quede petrificado de solo imaginarlo y entonces reaccione. Que carajos le pasa a esta mujer ? Ella jamas me haría este tipo de ofrecimientos.

\- estas diciendo que me dejaras observar tu cuerpo el tiempo que yo quiera ?- le pregunte safandome de sus brazos pues la lucidez había vuelto a mi.

En respuesta y Rebosando confianza Me dirijo una de esas sonrisas picaras tan calientes como para derretir al mismísimo aokiji.

-paso, solo con mirar no basta- dije poniéndome de pie para marcharme. Simplemente perdí el interés al cruzarme la idea de que esta "actitud" suya es para obtener algo a cambio de mi y yo no soy juguete de nadie. Eso se deja al mamarracho de sanji.

Nami me miro con fingido asombro como si supiera que iba a decir, eso me provoco mas desconfianza por lo que me apresure a salir de ahí.

El sonido de una corredera abriéndose me detuvo. Gire lentamente sobre mis talones y me encontré a nami de pie desaciendose de su chaqueta, para mi sorpresa no tenia absolutamente nada debajo de esta. Trague saliva.

-entonces no me deseas, pues vete. Puedo arreglármelas sola- dijo con esa voz endemoniadamente sexy acariciando su propio pecho, apretaba sus pezones entrecerrando esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarme fijamente como desafiándome.

-te deseo debajo de mi cuerpo, mas de lo que imaginas.- le confesé -no me conformare con menos.

Soltó un pequeño gemido no se si por mis palabras o por el movimiento de sus manos pero fue suficiente para que mi miembro comenzara a despertar, ella me pone a mil y lo sabe por eso se aprovecha.

-que quejido mas patético, déjame tocarte y te enseño a gemir de verdad- dije sin apartarle la mirada, seguía tocándose. Volvió gemir inmediatamente deje de hablar parece que le excita mi voz.

La escena no puede ser mejor. ante mis ojos tengo a nami. La de mis fantasías casi desnuda en la cubierta. alguien puede despertarse en cualquier momento y no me importa.

Ella camina muy lentamente hacia mi, se me hizo eterno. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pego su pecho al mio, enloquecí. la abrase fuerte contra mi cuerpo y la bese como si nunca hubiera besado a nadie. Enrede mis manos en su roja cabellera mientras mi lengua hacia de las suyas, sus tibios pezones rozaban mi torso frió. Se separo de mi boca para tomar aire, la verdad en este preciso momento he olvidado hasta como respirar. Tome su delicada cara entre mis manos, juro que realmente sentí una inmensa ternura... Que duro muy poco. pues la sentí manosear el gran bulto en mi pantalón y yo solo pensaba en como iba a follarla. Ella continua regando besos por mi cuello, solo deseo sentirla alrededor de mi, necesito estar dentro de ella ya mismo.

La tome de la mano guiándola a la bodega del barco, a penas entramos le arranque lo que le quedaba de ropa, como pude la arrincone de espaldas contra la pared y me hundí en ella de una estocada. Estuve 3 segundos inmóvil disfrutando de su estrechez una vez satisfecho volví a moverme. Una penetración tras otra y cada una mas fuerte que la anterior, sus salvajes gemidos me animaban a esforzarme cada vez mas. Me regalo un gemido como de alivio y se corrió estrepitosamente, Le mordí el hombro y me vine sin avisar en su interior.

Exhausto salí de ella, nami se giro, apoyo la espalda en la pared su pecho subía y bajaba majestuosamente, esas mejillas sonrojadas y las pupilas dilatadas me decían que ella lo paso tan bien como yo.

Me senté en alguna caja de por ahí y bostece con pereza.

-que ? Eso es todo ?- me dijo haciendo un puchero.

-me esta dando sueño y estoy cansado, si quieres otro tendrás que ayudarme- dije con flojera.

Sin decir mas se escabullo entre mis piernas, tomo mi miembro entre sus manos masturbándome de arriba a abajo primero lento luego rápido. Lamió de la base a la cabeza, se lo metió a la boca y empezó a chupar.

-ahg mierda- gruñí de placer.

-oh ! Zoro-kun te gustan las groserías- dijo divertida casi sin sacarlo de la boca.

\- ah!- dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás. esta mujer me esta enloqueciendo.

-zoro-kun estas muy tenso y rígido ademas te siento palpitando en mi boca, quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien, no ?- me sorprende como esta mujer puede cambiar de tímida a atrevida tan rápido.

\- si, si, no pares- le rogué- orgullosa de mi reacción continuo con su trabajo. No se como carajos hace para metérsela completamente en la boca.

-oi nami ! Mírame a los ojos cuando me la estés chupando- ella ahogo un gemido y me obedeció. Entonces me vine en su boca, ah ! Fue increíble.

\- zoro ! Que mala costumbre de venirte sin avisar !- dijo fingiendo enfado al tiempo que se lamia los labios, le callo algo de semen en los pechos, se veía tan sensual.

-oi nami, tírate en el piso y abre las piernas- dije listo para entrar en ella.

Una vez estuve encima de ella la penetre lentamente, le di estocadas seguras y fuertes pero lentas, sin afán. Planeo hacer que esta erección dure mucho rato...

.

.

.

.

Fin.


End file.
